narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Naruto:Chat/4 Março 2015/Tarde
12:02 ~ Bot iniciado com sucesso ~ 12:52 Oi Bot 12:59 .derp 1:06 Olá. 1:31 Achei paia esse negocio de Bot 1:31 Alguem so vai la e ver nossas conversas 1:32 Se poudesse ainda votar votaria nao 1:32 2:01 Olá. 2:01 \o 2:04 Olá pessoal. 2:04 Olá, Joãozinho. 2:04 2:05 2:05 Tenho uma amiga (doida) que me chama assim. 2:06 Ela se chama Luís? 2:06 Nope, mas tu é doido também. 2:06 Eu sei. 2:06 2:07 Hehe, 2:07 Agora tenho umas horas no notebook, como é bom fazer algumas coisas como upload e etc. 2:07 Mas se eu não fosse doido a vida não teria graça alguma. 2:08 Eu costumo à falar isso. 2:09 PVT. 2:15 Na verdade e melhor ser zuero que doido 2:15 2:15 .hue 2:16 Ou vc nao acha Black? 2:17 Não. 2:17 Ser doido é melhor. 2:17 2:17 Ah ok 2:17 2:17 Ser doido, os zoeiros que não são assim, têm limites. 2:17 Mais os dois combinam 2:17 Tipo tem que ser doido para ser zuero 2:17 E a zoeira, não tem limites. 2:18 Zuera Ever 2:18 Ops 2:18 pera 2:19 E ta certo 2:19 Fui ali no Tradutor ver se tava certo o que eu falei 2:19 2:20 *Zoeira Never Ends. 2:21 E isso 2:21 .der 2:21 2:21 Sou noob em questao de Ingles 2:22 Noob significa novato. 2:22 Então você é novato em inglês? 2:22 E mais ou menos 2:22 2:22 Faz pouco tempo que entrei no curso de ingles 2:22 Ainda to no basico 2:22 Mais tipo 2:23 Basico mesmo 2:23 Eu nunca fiz curso de inglês 2:23 Boa parte eu aprendi na internet. 2:24 Na sua escola não ensinam inglês? LOL. 2:24 Eu aprendo mais esqueço 2:24 Ensinam 2:24 Mais 2:24 Todo ano é verb to be. 2:24 Isso 2:24 As aulas de inglês se resumem apenas nisso. 2:24 2:24 2:25 Estranho. 2:25 Existe um pato chamado patonildo. 2:25 A pata dele é de cor preta. 2:25 Quando outro pato chama o pato patonildo. 2:25 Sua pata cor preta, fica prata. 2:25 Kkkk 2:26 Então o pato patonildo, diz balançando o papo para o outro pato que sua pata preta ficou prata. 2:27 Nossa 2:27 2:31 Vou sair, volto já. 2:31 João, eu faço minha lista daqui a pouco. 2:31 Ou melhor, agora. 2:31 \o 2:31 2:31 o/ 2:31 Vou indo, fazer upload da minha. 2:32 Olha o pvt antes. 2:33 Tchau Joao 2:33 tchau Black 2:35 Balck 2:35 Oi. 2:35 Para o que serve esse multikick nas opçoes? 2:35 Vc sabe? 2:36 É para expulsar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. 2:36 Kick Multiplo? 2:36 Mas ele só funciona com quem tem moderador do chat. 2:36 Sim. 2:36 Ata 2:36 Mais eu nao tenho com o ne 2:37 Ué. 2:41 olá 2:42 Punisher, vc tá aí? 2:42 saiu 2:43 Voltei. 2:43 oi João 2:43 Olá David. 2:43 já faz um tempo q vc não aparecia, q bom q voltou 2:44 Esse bot.. pode banir pessoas com cargos superiores ao dele? 2:44 Não sei... eu ainda não vi este bot banir alguém... 2:44 Mei 2:44 olá Rebeca 2:44 Bem, espero que a tendência seja eu entrar menos. 2:45 ola povo lindo 2:45 Olá Rebeca. 2:45 JOÃO!!! 2:45 2:45 Oi. kkk 2:45 ola... 2:45 Você bem que me lembra o Asau, Mei. 2:46 2:46 2:46 É típico dele gritar meu nome assim, me dá arrepios. 2:46 ... 2:46 o Asau vive "gritando" no chat 2:46 comendo paçoca 2:47 olá Daniel 2:47 ola beding 2:47 Olá Bend. 2:47 Oi. 2:47 Bending, entre aqui por favor: http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conversa:2438 2:48 Bend, privado. 2:50 ... 2:50 DH fiquei feliz em te ajudar 2:50 com as edições 2:51 eu q fiqueir feliz por vc ter me ajudado 2:51 *fiquei 2:52 :;0 2:52 2:53 gostei de ajudar nas edições da prova 2:53 vai ter outra reunião? 2:53 provavelmente não... 2:54 Rebeca, acho melhor vc tentar conversar com Yondaime Minato OFICIAL para avisar ele sobre a segunda fase... 2:54 ou procure arrumar um substituto pra ele 2:54 ok 2:55 obrigado pela preocupação 2:55 de nada 2:55 eu também acho q vou procurar por um substituto... 2:55 me passa o link do usuario 2:56 peraí, só um instante... 2:56 ok... 2:57 aqui está: Usuário:Uzumaki NARUTO OFICIAL 2:58 ele mudou de nome? 2:58 sim 2:58 ata 3:00 preciso avisar a minha equipe tbm... 3:00 estou escrevendo para ele... 3:02 João Gabriel ping. 3:02 Vê o PVT... To saindo. 3:02 Daniel, vc entrou no link q eu te pedi? 3:03 Sim. 3:03 Vou ver. 3:03 Agora. 3:03 Tchau. 3:04 Olá pessoal. 3:04 Eita, festa dos banners. 3:04 olá Luis 3:05 Oi Lui. o/ 3:06 oi black 3:06 DH? 3:06 avisa sobre as preliminares tb? 3:06 sim Mei... 3:06 ok 3:06 ... 3:07 Pessoal, vamos puxar assunto. 3:07 Eu tô no tédio aqui. 3:07 já tem a data dh 3:07 3:07 hahaha 3:07 eu to comendo paçoca 3:07 Qual seria o assunto? 3:07 Tipo, batata. 3:07 vcs escolhem... 3:08 batata 3:08 que a parte intima do homem tem 10% de cartilagem 3:08 foi o assunto de ontem 3:08 ontem os assuntos foram meio estranhos 3:09 DH 3:09 ... 3:09 Ontem eu filosofei, apenas. 3:09 as preliminares não deviam ser 6 pessoas 3:09 2 não passam 3:09 4 para terceira fase 3:09 e 2 na final 3:09 Qual o estilo musical de vocês? 3:09 3:09 POP. 3:09 Rebeca, vamos discutir isso no PVT, ok 3:10 ata ok 3:10 eu gosto de tds os estilos, para mim oq importa é a música em si... 3:10 Comida preferida? 3:10 Minha resposta é a mesma que a do David. 3:10 Espaguete e pf. 3:11 Sim, eu amo um PF caseiro. 3:11 Menos funk, odeio tudo nesse tipo de música. 3:11 ola meu lindu!!! 3:11 Comida de mãe não tem valor. 3:11 Ola 3:11 3:11 Não que possa ser medido. 3:11 3:11 LOL, comida da mãe sempre é superior. 3:11 olá Punisher 3:11 oi Dh 3:11 Oi, Punisher. 3:11 Punisher, preciso conversar contigo no PVT por favor... 3:11 Olá, Wayne. 3:11 ok 3:12 Oi a todoa 3:12 Dh vc ja mandou aqui nao chegou 3:14 DH ja avisei o yondaime 3:14 ok 3:17 Mei Pvt 3:19 '-' 3:19 Estranho. 3:20 Oxe o que 3:20 3:21 ... 3:22 lol 3:22 Mei, procure avisar o Asau tbm, se não for pedir demais 3:23 ok 3:23 ja volto vai demorar um pouco 3:23 ok 3:26 Dh Pvt 3:27 vou ver 3:28 Abaixo estão os usuários que mais editaram páginas principais nessa semana. BotBZ: 1256 Fwy: 146 DHSC: 94 BlackZetsu: 92 Rachin Killer: 71 Rikudou Naruto: 61 Lukas Pessoa Dantas: 36 Pedro2525: 36 Samemaru: 36 Viniciusdeoliveira: 28 3:28 3:28 esse bot tá disparado na frente em edições 3:29 KKK. 3:29 Owned. 3:29 3:29 E olha que só tá ativado uns três ou cinco dias. 3:29 Imagina quando tiver um ano. 3:29 3:29 3:30 vai ter mais edições q qualquer usuário aqui... 3:31 User:Wikia 3:31 Isso daí também é um bot. 3:31 Operado pela própria wikia. 3:31 Acho que tem outro que tem umas 33 mil edições. 3:31 voltei 3:32 Os staffs são os que tem mais edições. 3:32 Até mais do que os bots. 3:32 Bots > Humanos 3:32 Sim. 3:32 Eu acredito que um dia os robôs irão extinguir a raça humana e dominar o mundo. 3:32 Sério. 3:32 3:32 Falando em bot... 3:32 kkkk... 3:32 Na verdade, David.. 3:32 Eu ainda não conseguir fazer o bot mandar mensagens automaticamente. 3:33 gente uma pergunta 3:33 o yamato morreu? 3:33 Os humanos continuam bem superiores à qualquer máquina atualmente. 3:33 não Rebeca... 3:33 João, não exatamente. 3:33 Você faz cálculos na velocidade da luz? 3:33 Acho que não. 3:33 3:34 Mas os humanos são superiores por causa que criaram eles. 3:34 Nada mais do que isso. 3:34 Ou seja, Bots > Humanos. 3:34 3:34 Por que o elefante nao pega fogo? 3:35 Eu não faço, mas os bots fazem cálculos em forma de 0 e 1, já nós, em 1, 2, 3, 4 e etc. 3:35 Sim. 3:35 Números binários. 3:35 Em? 3:35 Mas tem como fazer todo tipo de cálculo e dado com 0 e 1. 3:36 então ele não morreu 3:36 acho que 1 é ligado e 0 desligado, alta tensão e baixa tensão. 3:36 uma coisa parecida. 3:36 Sem contar que o cérebro humano memoriza de forma bem melhor. Todos os tipos, de fato, mas.. O mais evoluído é o de 1, 2, 3, 4 e etc. 3:36 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:WikiaBot 3:37 João. 3:37 Rebeca, ele estava preso dentro deste cara >>> Tobi (Zetsu) 3:37 já volto galera, só um instante... 3:37 Memorizam sim. 3:37 O cérebro humano cria essas máquinas (K.O para pessoas que argumentam elas serem melhores), as programam e claro, eles sentem emoções, instintos, tato, possuem metabolismo, etc. 3:37 Memorizam, mas em 0 e 1. 3:37 Mas continua sendo melhor e superior. 3:38 Falácia. 3:38 voltei... 3:38 Superior. 3:39 Pudim > Bots > Chuck Norris > Humanos restantes... pronto, fim de discussão 3:39 Espaguete > Pudim. 3:39 PUDIM I LOVE 3:40 ESPAGUETE I LOVE 3:40 Amo Pudim 3:40 E Qualquer comida com macarrao 3:40 E amo CARNE 3:40 3:40 tbm gosto de carne (me perdoem possíveis vegetarianos no chat),,, 3:41 3:41 Cara e muito bom carne 3:41 E e me perdoem tambem 3:41 3:41 SEUS OPRESSORES. 3:41 classe opressora. 3:41 seus anti-vegetarianos. 3:41 3:41 seu opressores maléficos. 3:42 Nao tenho nada contra 3:42 3:42 raça da escória. 3:42 Luis = Vegan 3:42 imperdoáveis. 3:42 eu como carne, é bom e saudável 3:42 3:42 Ah 3:42 Carne tem um gosto péssimo. 3:42 é que eu gosto de imitar os mimimizeiros. 3:42 João = Vegan 3:42 Eu gosto, é bom e saudável. 3:43 Carne a melhor coisa do mundo 3:43 Não sou vegetariano (pode por frango, frutos do mar e etc. que eu como normalmente), mas carne de boi, porco e etc. tem um gosto péssimo. 3:43 De porco tem mesmo. 3:43 Porco e mesmo 3:43 Mas carne de boi e frango é bom. 3:44 Gosto bastante de frango ate 3:44 porco é ruim... 3:44 gosto de carne de boi e peixe... 3:44 e um pouco de frango tbm... 3:44 Peixe e frango eu acho os melhor 3:44 E bom churrasco 3:44 De frangp 3:44 O cheiro é bom, mas o gosto da carne vermelha me dá nojo. 3:45 gente a Rebeca vai ficar brava com a gente, ela é defensora dos animais 3:45 3:45 Bem, os animais são carnívoros. 3:45 Vixi 3:46 Ela defende animais que matam outros. 3:46 ué. 3:46 É a lei da vida. 3:46 é verdade, humanos são onívoros... 3:46 Ah meu celular fica traduzindo toda hora 3:46 Ou você mata, ou você que é morto. 3:46 Luis, fala isso pra um vegan q ele te mata 3:46 Só os fortes sobrevivem. 3:46 Tipo a fala do joao ta Bem,OS ANIMAIS carnivoros SAO PAULO 3:47 Mas que ideologia incorreta.. 3:47 Tipo, comer animal pra sobreviver não acho nada feio. 3:47 ... 3:47 Os inteligentes e mais bem-adaptados sobrevivem. 3:47 '-' 3:47 E verdade joao 3:47 Quando falo forte não me refiro a força física. 3:47 Mei, vc é vegetariana? 3:47 Mas maltratar animais por puro prazer é feio. 3:48 concerteza 3:48 ... 3:48 Eu gosto de animais 3:48 não 3:48 No mar abissal, peixes transparente sem nenhuma habilidade física bruta são os mais bem-sucedidos. 3:48 Maior prova que nem tudo é brutalidade para a sobrevivência nos ecossistemas. 3:49 Eu já disse que não é força física. 3:49 e que eu to falando com meu namorado 3:49 3:49 Mas maltratar animais por puro prazer é feio.//Sim. 3:49 haha 3:49 Concerteza 3:49 Por prazer 3:49 Só os fortes sobrevivem.//Que eu saiba, ser transparente não é ser forte. 3:49 Quem teria prazer ao maltratar os animais 3:50 Ou mais, nesse ecossistema, ser alaranjado/vermelho também auxilia, por ser as cores menos visíveis naquela escuridão, e ser vermelho, não é ser forte. 3:50 Joao e ibteligente oia 3:51 gente não to falando pq meu namorado ta falando comigo ok? 3:51 Eu já disse que não é força física cara. '-' 3:51 ok Rebeca 3:51 Ok Mei 3:51 E olhe lá, a visão dos seres daquele ecossistema é tão desnecessário e ruim.. 3:51 .derl 3:52 Mas disse "força", e ser vermelho, não é ser forte de maneira alguma. 3:52 u.n 3:52 n.u 3:52 Força não é designação para pura força física. 3:52 Existe vários tipos de força. 3:52 Mais quem tiver forca fisica tem vantagem 3:53 Uma pequena vantagem 3:53 Já ouviu falar em lado negro da força? 3:53 Pois é. 3:53 3:53 .... 3:53 3:53 gente vou ter que sair 3:53 Punisher, nem sempre. 3:53 Tchau Mei 3:53 3:53 bya seus lindos ,gatosos bjsss 3:53 http://www.significados.com.br/forca/ 3:54 E nwm semprw mais tem sim uma certa vantagem 3:54 Força física necessita de uma musculatura mais evoluída, logo, mais pesada. Um ser herbívoro que para ele seria mais útil a agilidade para correr de um predador, e um grande peso retarda essa qualidade. 3:54 tchau Rebeca 3:54 Tchau. 3:55 Mais se ele estiver equilibrado em velocidade e forca 3:55 Entende 3:55 Provável que se um herbívoro tiver que usar força.. Quer dizer que ele está com o "pé na cova", pois um predador teria o pego. 3:56 e se a pessoas tiver uma musculatura forte vai ter maus peso certo? E so ela treinar a resistencia dela 3:57 Nem sempre tamanho é resistência, se isso for necessário, quer dizer que a espécie em questão passa por batalhas e por vezes sai ferida delas, um ser ferido independente de sua resistência, pode ter o ferimento infectado, algo que é quase 100% de chances de acontecer. 3:58 Na natureza isso existe aos montes, até a Idade Média, os próprios humanos sucumbiam à isso. 3:58 Lui, PVT. 3:58 Mais assim e resistencia corporal tipo vc corre e comeca a respirar rapido mais se vc treinar sua resiatencia sua capacidade respiratoria aumenta assim correndo mais 3:59 Mais tipo nao entendo muito do assunto 3:59 Mais eu acho que e assim 4:00 Bem.. isso seria típico da espécie que "escolheu" ser mais rápida. 4:00 E 4:00 Sei la 4:00 Ta me dando um no na cabeca 4:00 4:00 BlackZetsu ping. 4:01 Nós na cabeça, normal ter isso. 4:01 E verdade 4:01 É psicopata gostar de ver vídeos de cirurgia por diversão? 4:01 Nao 4:01 4:02 Ainda bem, pensei que eu não era normal. 4:02 BlackZetsu, Lui, Luis, Docinho de Coco ping.. 4:02 Nunca tinha visto o vilao Rad dolls(acho que e assim que se escreve) do batman 4:03 Nossa como e legal ele 4:03 http://batalhas-anbu.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackZetsu 4:03 Aqui não tá aparecendo nada no pvt. 4:04 Uhm.. 4:04 Consegue por aquele fundo que falei? 4:05 Sk 4:05 Vai usar este modelo também? 4:05 LOL. 4:05 *Sim. 4:05 Eu só botei pra base, daqui a pouco vou alterar umas coisas. 4:05 Posso, mas acho que aquele fundo não combina com o tema da wiki. 4:05 Uhm.. 4:06 Bug. 4:07 .jpg?imgmax=800] 4:07 Acha que isso fica bom como fundo? 4:09 Estou sem ideias.. 4:10 Bota do cueio 4:10 Fica. 4:11 Cueio. 4:11 4:11 Ok, Lui. 4:11 Punisher.. é uma tabela de jutsu.. 4:11 ah ok 4:12 To pensando que esta falando fundo do chat 4:13 Um fundo do Cueio seria muito bom no fundo de chat. 4:15 http://batalhas-anbu.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackZetsu 4:15 Pronto, limpe o cache. 4:16 4:17 Ficou bom? 4:17 Ficou, você é muito bom em códigos. 4:18 Pode adicionar na Fanon? Enquanto isso vou criando um fundo do Boli. 4:19 OK. 4:19 Ah, eu preciso de adm lá. 4:20 http://batalhas-anbu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CSS 4:20 Ah, deixa pra lá. 4:20 Bota esse ".tabela" lá no CSS da Fanon. 4:20 Ok. 4:25 Adicionei. 4:26 Vou sair pessoal. 4:26 o/ 4:26 Gostou do meu novo avatar? 4:26 4:28 Gostei. 4:28 Apesar de.. 4:28 Você ter tido melhores. 4:28 Lui, antes de sair.. 4:29 http://imgur.com/O2OTS6r <-- Adiciona como meu fundo? 4:29 O de chat. 4:30 Olá 4:30 O que é isso, João ? 4:30 4:31 olá Alice 4:31 http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Conversa:2438 4:31 É um bolo. 4:31 Com um rosto malicioso. 4:32 http://pt-br.cueio.wikia.com/wiki/Boli 4:32 E oi. o/ 4:36 Adicionei João. 4:37 Vou sair agora. o/ 4:37 Obrigado, o bolo de morango com rosto malicioso o agradece. 4:37 Tchau. o/ 5:35 DH? 5:36 já estou lá... 5:41 Oi 5:49 OI 5:49 5:49 Jesus. 5:49 estamos aqui Yondaime: http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat